rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mother Gothel/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Gothel. Big Four Allies Pitch Black With Pitch being the only other 'human' in the group. Gothel has more conversations and plans with him. They like to think of ways to destroy the Big Four- Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida. However, with ambition comes doubt, as both Pitch and Gothel's scheming personalities may lead to absence in trust in each other which would lead to their downfall. Mor'du Gothel doesn't meet Mor'du much except during battles. She does call him names and he doesn't like it. He sometimes attacks Gothel but Pitch stops him because he needs all the help he can find to kill the Big Four. Red Death Just like Mor'du, she doesn't meet much with Red Death but she is happy that he is on her team because of his immense strength, fire power, size, aggressiveness, and destructive power. Drago Bludvist Enemies Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Gothel does not see Hiccup by himself as any real threat due to his weak stature, although she does appreciate the power that intellect holds and Hiccup's vast supplies of it. She also recognises the true danger of Toothless as a creature of power and knows to be wary when dragon and rider are both together. Gothel does however see Hiccup's emotional self-doubts as a weak link in the group and uses her power with words to break his resolve (usually by threatening his friends like Pitch does). Hiccup would dislike the witch for trapping Rapunzel away and for using the powers of her hair. He would further dislike her upon discovering what she had done to her own daughter. Jack Frost Despite the fact she is an adult, Gothel can still see Jack because of her experiences with magic. She is jealous of Jack as he has the one thing she has always wanted: eternal youth without effort. She is also angry with Jack as she believes that Jack does not appreciate his immortality while Jack himself believes that Gothel does not appreciate her mortality. As a Guardian of Childhood, Jack would be appalled and disgusted by what Gothel had done to both Rapunzel and Cassandra. Merida DunBroch Merida is a person who adores an active life and seizes every opportunity to the full. She is also a rough-and-ready girl with a rebellious and fiery personality, rebellious being a quality that Gothel despises. Headstrong and free-spirited are also qualities that Mother Gothel cannot abide by. This all explains why Gothel loathes Merida and vice-versa. Merida shares these feelings, and would especially hate Gothel for locking Rapunzel away and abusing her powers. This hate would intensify into disgust if she were to witness what Gothel did to her own, biological daughter. Rapunzel Corona Mother Gothel has the closest relationship with Rapunzel as they have known each other all their lives. Gothel was usually an overprotective mother, but also looked down on Rapunzel, saying everytime she was naive and stupid because she wanted to go to see the world. Her love for Rapunzel is debatable though. She may have once cared enough for Rapunzel enough to go out of her way to keep Rapunzel happy (such as making her favourite dinner and collecting rare paint colours), though this might just have been to keep on being able to use Rapunzel's healing hair. However, in the movie, it was clear that Rapunzel felt some love for Gothel, as she had been the only maternal figure she had during the last 18 years of her life. Even at the end, when Gothel fell out of the tower, Rapunzel reaches out for her, which shows she still cared for her a bit, even after having learned the truth about her. Following the events of Tangled, the two have been arch-enemies. Toothless Expanded Universes Friends and Allies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Mandrake Because of Gothel's affairs in the magic of nature, the likelihood of Gothel knowing about the affairs of the Leafmen may be possible. King Candy Yokai Enemies Queen Elsa Though she does not have any powers that would properly suit Gothel's interests, Elsa would still be a subject that would register on Gothel's radar. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Gothel would pose some interest in the woman she would virtually call her "granddaughter", using this position as a means to gaining the lonely girl's trust. Despite this, Gothel would otherwise hold little honest attachments towards her, much like she did with Rapunzel. Princess Anna It would be difficult to describe what their relationship would be. From a regular crossover standpoint, her naiveté could be an easy tool for Gothel, since Rapunzel's more naïve traits can be found in Anna. Despite that, Anna's lack of any sort of magic would disinterest her. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Gothel would use her stance as Elsa and Anna's "grandmother" in hopes of weeding her way into the family and getting to Rapunzel, either for her hair or for revenge. Mavis Dracula The Once-ler Mary Katherine Nod Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope von Schweetz Hiro Hamada Other Family Cassandra Before it was even confirmed in the series, Cassandra held an appearance similar to Gothel’s, which lead to fans theorizing that Cassandra could be Gothel‘s biological daughter. This was proven true in the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow, when the Enchanted Ghost Girl showed Cassandra her past. In the past, a four year-old Cassandra was often used as a servant by Gothel, who is hinted in the “Waiting in the Wings” reprise to have never once shown any motherly love to Young Cassandra, and instead abused the girl while putting on a motherly façade (similar to how she raised Rapunzel). Gothel seemed to show disgust and exasperation towards having to help her daughter wind a musical box, and complained about having to ‘do everything’ for the girl, even though that was her job as a mother. Young Cassandra appeared to have developed a case similar to Stockholm syndrome and loved her mother despite being abused, and desperately wanted her mother’s love and attention, but was never given any. On the night she kidnapped Rapunzel, Gothel ran back to her cottage with the Princess in tow and guards on her trail, but hid behind a rock while the guards investigated her cottage. Young Cassandra spotted her outside and witnessed her mother cut the ropes, which, much to both Cassandras’ horror, meant that Gothel had abandoned them. Cassandra was then taken in by the Captain of the Royal Guards and repressed her memories of Gothel, which resulted in her growing up with a parent figure who actually cared about her, although she was very curious over who her birth parents were and why they left her. After witnessing the memory, Cassandra collapsed in grief, upset over realizing the true circumstances of her adoption and abandonment. This sadness then turned into rage via the Enchanted Ghost Girl’s influence, which lead to Cassandra turning against Rapunzel and claiming her destiny. Surprisingly, Cassandra is still shown to have some love for her mother, even though Gothel never loved her back and abandoned her, and appears to pin the blame of Gothel’s death on Rapunzel. On the night she abandoned her, Gothel appeared to have a somewhat guilty look on her face when she stared at the cottage and may have genuinely wanted to bring Cassandra with her, but later she no longer cared (if she ever did) and left. It is speculated that if Gothel were to ever return, she may use Cassandra for her own bidding by using Cassandra’s love for her. When there were supposed hauntings of Gothel's Ghost in Cassandra's childhood home, both Cassandra and Rapunzel went to investigate. After they trapped themselves in a cavern below the house and found Gothel’s horse of magic mirrors, Cassandra finally began to see how awful and vain Gothel was. It was over their lack of nurture and true care from Gothel that Rapunzel and Cassandra finally began to mend their bond. However, via Zhan Tiri’s meddling, a magic mirror which recorded the first bits of affections Gothel ever showed Cassandra as a child wound up in Rapunzel‘s bag, which Cassandra felt betrayed by, believing Rapunzel had put it there so Cassandra would never find out about Gothel’s ’love’ for her. According to the mirror, Gothel gave Cassandra a music box so she could always remember her love for Gothel and hugged the girl. However, unknown to Cassandra, there was a shard missing from the mirror, which revealed that the affection Gothel gave young Cassandra was actually a ruse just to keep her busy. In actuality, Gothel thought Cassandra was an annoying little pest, showing that she truly never cared about Cassandra at all. Enemies Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert Despite having little to no interactions with the thief, the two are enemies nonetheles. Gothel discovered his existence after finding his hidden satchel and his wanted poster in Rapunzel’s tower, in which Gothel immediately decided to dispose of him as he was the one who helped Rapunzel leave the tower and was a threat in her plans to keep Rapunzel locked away. She temporarily teamed up with the Stabbington Brothers in order to get rid of him and later fatally stabbed him when he returned for Rapunzel. However, she held some mercy for him and decided to let Rapunzel heal him with her hair (although this was mainly so Rapunzel would pledge to stay with Gothel). Unfortunately for Gothel, Eugen has cut Rapunzel’s hair and Gothel’s age caught up with her, resulting in her death. Eugene does not think highly of Gothel, due to her part in keeping Rapunzel locked away and possibly for trying to kill him. Gothel shares these feelings, as she showed little sympathy of his would-have-been execution, and only showed interest in him because he had Rapunzel leave the tower with him. Allies The Stabbington Brothers Gothel was able to charm and manipulate the Stabbingtons into helping her dispose of Flynn Rider. Despite teaming up with them, Gothel does not actually care about them and was only using them for her own purpose. She tricked them into a setup and physically beat them in order to lure Rapunzel back to her with ‘trust’. The Stabbington Brothers, likewise, didn’t really have any interest in the woman other than her promises of riches and revenge on Rider, although they were quick to pin the blame on her once Eugene threatened them. Other Zhan Tiri Gothel is believed to be one of Zhan Tiri's loyal servants, after she and two others betrayed Lord Demanitus. Category:Character Relationships Category:Tangled Category:Pairings for Gothel